fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Demonic Aura Magic
Demonic Aura Magic (まぞくアウラマジック Akuma Aura Mahou) is a form of Caster Magic used exclusively by the Demon Lazarus Rosé. Description This very old, but practical, form of magic is a variation of humanity's Aura Magic, that utilizes the demonic aura that Lazarus possesses, along with the magic aura that creatures around him are using, and uses it as a weapon. A very versatile form of magic, the user can manifest it in many different ways, such as amplifying their physical condition with the aura, levitate themselves, fire blasts of pure energy from their palms, or even create weapons to wield. It can also be used to halt the targets use of magic, by striking key points on their body while using aura. However, the created energy can be highly volatile if manifested haphazardly, and thus can damage the user themselves. Aura Variation Due to Lazarus's existence as a Arch Demon, there are variations in the properties with his aura. Due to having to leave some of his strength back in Hell, as the demon's mortal form slowly taps into the original power, it causes variations in his appearance, and gives a boost to his normal techniques, while giving Lazarus access to new ones. Evolved Aura Lazarus changes to this aura type when tapping into at least half of his true energy, which alters both his appearance and personality. The change makes the user's hair rise, turning a light shade of pink, while their eyes turn silver. The aura of the user becomes more flame-like in appearance, its color changing from a dark violet to a black-magenta color. Lazarus's personality becomes slightly more aggressive whilst in this state, striving to do more than normal to achieve his goals. The caster, in this state, has heightened physical condition, and a noticeable increase in magical strength, but a constant drain of energy is apparent, not allowing the form to be held for extended periods of time. Judge Aura Sometimes referred to as "Divine Aura", this is the true form of the demon Lazarus. The user receives a large change in appearance; His clothes change to what seems like a merge of his Gi and his Demon Kimono. His skin turns a pale green in shade, while his hair fades to a light grey. Another green earring appears on his right ear, and the aura changes to a white, calm aura resonating around the user. Lazarus's personality becomes, oddly, a lot calmer, seemingly unworried about his current situation, taking his time to test the form's power against a foe. However, he isn't foolish or arrogant like he usually is. This state has double the power of the Evolved Aura, with much higher physical strength, speed, and durability, and a large increase in magic potency, without the drain of energy. However, the form can only be sustained for a total of ten minutes before the user must give up the powerful state. List of Techniques * [[Aura Slide|'Aura Slide']] * [[Aura Shot|'Aura Shot']] * [[Soul Cannon|'Soul Cannon']] * [[Divine Retribution|'Divine Retribution']] * [[Halo Crest|'Halo Crest']] * [[Judgement Needle Storm|'Judgement Needle Storm']] * [[Judgement Aura Blast|'Judgement Aura Blast']] * [[Calamity Eraser|'Calamity Eraser']] Trivia *This magic is heavily inspired by the Dragon Ball franchise. Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic Category:Demonic Magic Category:Aura Magic